Uh Oh
by Vitriolic Lightning
Summary: Clarie gets bitten by a werewolf and imprints on Oliver. Need I say more? Set after Kiss of Death. Read, review, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy.**

* * *

They would leave in the morning.

In the morning, they would pack up their stuff, load it all in the car, and drive back to Morganville. Michel's dreams of being a singer, no matter how unrealistic, would be crushed, Shane's dreams of a life Vampire free life would be cut down in their youth, and Eve's enthusiasm and excitement over being out of Morganville would die.

It was depressing, to say the least.

Clarie was walking the streets of Dallis, savoring the last few hours of freedom she had. It was odd to be alone after so much time with spent with her friends from the Glass house. It was a beautiful night, though. The streetlights glittered off the wet roads, and there was only a slight chill in the air from the rain.

The dark roads were deserted, most people haveing gone inside and fallen asleep hours ago. Clarie couldn't bring herself to sleep, though. Not when she had so little time left. So she wandered the streets to tire herself out so she could get to sleep.

Clarie walked without hurry down the sidewalk, thoughts circling her head over and over. She was looking at the ground without paying any attention to where she was going, when she felt it.

She didn't hear the pant of it's breath, or the step of it's padded feet. She didn't smell wet fur or glimpse it out of the corner of her eye, Because if it didn't want to be seen, you wouldn't see it. Rather, she felt it's presence. The hair raised on the back of her neck and a cold stab of fear twisted in her stomach, and she felt eyes on her.

Clarie paused for a moment, then raised her eyes to the street, and saw it.

A wolf, there was no mistaking this thing for a dog, was standing at the end of the street, facing her. It was huge, much bigger than Clarie would have thought. Thick lanky,black fur covered the beast. It's yellow eyes held her captive, and her throat closed up and trapped her scream, and her legs felt like lead, too heavy to lift, and her mind numbed and clouded and her heartbeat slowed down to a crawl, and she stood hypnotized. Then it began stalking forward, slowly and without hurry.

Maintaining eye contact, Clarie struggled to push through the clouds in her mind, and she slowly willed her feet to move. Her left legg took a step back, but it froze when the wolf pulled back its lips, reveling viciously sharp teeth, and growled. The pressure on her mind redoubled, smoothing over her fear, calming her panic.

It continued to stalk forward, it's yellow eyes trained on Clarie's, much too intelligent for an animal. It wasn't more than an arms breath away when her mind broke free of it's fog and frantically screamed at her to run, to flee, to fight, something!

Clarie's legs suddenly remembered how to walk, and her heart sped up and she broke eye contact with the beast and turned to run, but too late. It leped forward and caught the edge of her pants, and it started to drag her across the street. Clarie screamed, but there was no one to hear.

Clarie kicked her leg out and it connected with something hard, and the teeth on her pants let go and the wolf growled and dived instead for her throat. She raised her arm in a panic and screamed again, and she felt teeth close around her forearm, and then everything suddenly went still.

The wolf, teeth still sunk in her arm, it's eyes so wide and surprised and locked on her face, an expression no animal had ever worn before. Clarie's eyes, wide and terrified. The moment hung suspended in time, too still.

And then she caught on fire.

At least, that's what it felt like. Icy hot pain raced through her veins from the bite, the likes of which she could never have imagined. Her eyes widened further, and then rolled to the back of her head. Her back arched up of its own accord, like an invisible string was attached to her chest and the pulled on, drawing her up closer to the wolf with its teeth still sunk in her arm, her stomach touched the beast's harry chest, and still the fire flowed through her. It molded her, changed her very atoms and the makeup of her soul and mind, forged it in fire and cooled it in ice, now unchangeable.

And then it ended as suddenly as it began. Her body slowly relaxed and dropped to the ground, her eyes rolled forward and focused on the sky above her, and all that was left was a dull throbbing in her arm.

Clarie was aware of cold air on her skin,and wet ground on her back, and teeth in her arm that still hadn't moved. She looked at her arm and thought that she might be hallucinating, because now the teeth digging into her arm were flat and round and most definitely human, and the eyes locked on her face were bright and blue and did not belong to a wolf.

Clarie thought maybe she had imagined the wolf in the first place. Or maybe she was now imagining the face of the stranger on the wolf. Then the stranger was carefully removing his teeth from her arm. She didn't move as the stranger crouched above her raised his head and looked at the sky, the moonlight illuminating the blood on his mouth.

"I'm free." he said, his eyes on the full moon, wonder and surprise Clarie didn't understand coloring his tone.

"What?" Clarie asked, desperately confused. The man snapped his eyes back to the trembling girl lying below him, as if he just remembered her. He smiled, and it was not a nice smile.

"I'm free of it. It's your curse now." There was a gleam in his eyes that Clarie didn't like.

"I don't understand!" She cried out.

His smile widened. "Then die confused."

He sprang up with a suddenness that made Clarie flinch, and ran off down the street, laughing.

It was a long time before Clarie's body relaxed, and when she finally did, she still couldn't,t think.

She lay on the ground, her limbs heavy. She felt feverish, and sick. She was thirsty. Her heart sounded like a drum, ecowing through her head. Clarie decided to focus on that instead of thinking. She let the beat of her heart consume her addled mind.

She didn't know how long she lay there, not thinking, the only sound reaching her ears was the steady beat of her heart. Finally , seconds, minuets, hours later, she couldn't be shore, she sat up and slowly, so, so, slowly, used the wall of the building to pull her self to her feet. She staggered around for the minuet, then steadied herself and began to walk.

She didn't know where she walked, she only knew that there was a voice in the back of her feverish mind telling her she had to go, there was something she had to do, somewhere she had to be. Sounds filtered through the thrumming beat of her heart, getting louder and more distinct, and then painfully overwhelming.

The bark of a dog three streets over was thunder in her ears, the sound of a frightened cat tipping over a garbage can like nails scraping over a chalkboard, a baby crying ten stories up in a skyscraper was magnified tenfold to a painful screech. Sights became so confusing, all the little details jumped out all at once. Details that she shouldn't have been able to even see stood out in stark contrast. And the smells! Oh! The smells were agonizing! Perfume, garbage, greasy food, animals, sweat, calone, and strangely, even the smell of glass tickled her knose, and it all swirled together in a dazzling assault on the senses that left her dizzy and sick.

And still her heartbeat thudded above it all, the loudest thing thing that came to her senses. But then there was a voice shouting, and that came a close second. It was hard to make out anything specific in the whirlwind of noises, but it sounded like it was screaming, "Clarie! Clarie!" and then something managed to stick out in her vision, something that moved around and stuck out from the endless confusing array of color and shape.

All the little things finally came together and formed a picture, and Clarie recognized Oliver running towards her, but his sudden movements were confusing and hurt her eyes and made her head swim. But that voice at the back of her head urged her forward, and even though the wind felt like knives across her shin and the damp chill felt like an arctic night, she increased her speed and lurched drunkenly towards the vampire running at her.

"Clarie!"Oliver said, but it ecowed around her and reverberated back and forth in her head, and the force of it made her stumble, but then Oliver's arms were there holding her up, and the feel of his skin against hers felt like sand paper, but still that voice in her head told her that this was it, this was where she was ment to be, this was who she was ment to be with, right now, in this moment.

Clarie forced her eyes to ignore everything but Oliver's brown eyes, and although she didn't even have the strength to stand up without Oliver's help, she found the will to raise her arm, using some newfound instinkt that came from the voice inside her head, she placed it where Oliver's once beating heart was, looked him in the eye, and said, not knowing where the words came from, "You are mine."

A fire spread beneath her skin from her fingertips into Oliver, and everything became clearer suddenly. Oliver's eyes widened, and Clarie could feel their very souls touching as they were thrust into fire and lightning and storm, to be melded and formed into something new together.

Oliver and Clarie sank to the ground, still clasped in each other's arms, and their minds sank into darkness.

* * *

**Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is up, as you can see.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Blurred images. Far off sounds. It was hot. So, so, hot. She burned. In her head. Under her skin. In her veins. She burned. Whispering. In her ear. Whispering. Words that made no sense.

"I love you."

Shane. It was Shane. Whispering. In her ear. Kind words. She didn't understand. Where was she? How did she get here? Where was she? Everything hurts. Her arm. Her arm was burning.

"Bitten." Her thoughts whispered.

"Changed." Her thoughts whispered.

Bitten? Changed? A word came. A word. Vampire. That's the word. Vampire. Like someone. Like someone she knew. Michele. Vampire. Michele was a vampire. Was she a vampire? Her mind shrank from the thought. It scared her.

"No." Her thoughts whispered.

"Something else."

"Something other."

"Something new."

Her mind drifted. There was something. There was something there. A thread. In her mind. It went somewhere. Somewhere else.

"Someone else." Her thoughts corrected.

It was trying to pull her. That's all she could describe it as. It was trying to pull her. To something else. To someone else. It scared her. She resisted. It scared her. It stopped pulling. But it was still there. It scared her.

"Don't be afraid."

Who was there? Who was it?

"I'm here."

Shane. It was Shane again. Shane. Shane would make it better. Her thoughts were silent. She fell to blackness.

Her mouth was dry. She was hot. People. People were shouting. Shouting words. She couldn't understand them. They were shouting.

"Burning up. . . . . . Fever. . . . . . . . Ambulance. . . Doctor. . . . . . . . . Morganville. . . . . Amelie says. . . . . What's wrong. . . . . . . . Oliver. . . . . . . ."

She tuned them out. The shouting. It hurt. Her head. It hurt. She didn't want to be here. The blackness. The blackness didn't hurt. She tried to find it again. She wanted to leave this place. The place with shouting. She wanted to leave.

"Don't leave me."

Shane again. It was Shane.

Her mind drowned in numbing blackness.

When she woke, her throat was dry, like cotton, and she had a headache. She could tell she was lying on a bed, under the covers. Claire opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Shane, sitting in a chair next to her, holding her hand. His hair was tousled and unwashed, and his clothes were wrinkly. His head was laid down on the bed besides her. He smelled. He snored.

Claire had never seen a more beautiful sight.

The second thing she saw was Amelie, but that was mostly because she moved at vampire speed the minuet Claire's eyes opened and got right in her face. Her voice was commanding, professional, but with an unusual hint of anger.

"What happened to Oliver?"

The third thing Claire saw when she woke up was Amelie's very expensive looking white shoes, because they were what she puked on when she leaned over the side of the bed. Amelie imitately jumped back, and she couldn't quite keep the look of horror off her face.

Her movement woke up Shane, who stood up and leaned over her to hold her hair back from her face.

"Uhg. What happened?" Claire moaned.

"We were hoping you could tell us that." Shane said.

Claire sat up and Shane handed her a towel. Her stomach was a little uneasy and sick, but she didn't think she had anything left to puke up, so she wiped her face, a little embarrassed. She noticed bandages on her arm, and a dull throbbing that was becoming annoying.

Amelie took off her ruined shoes and tossed them in a nearby trash can. The room she was in had white walls, a TV mounted in the corner, a row of machines currently turned off against one wall, and a general smell of antiseptic in the air. She realized where she was.

"What am I doing in the hospital?" Claire asked, confused.

Shane opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted when a door to their right swung open with a crash and one of Amelie's guards burst in.

"Miss Ameile! Oliver just woke up!" He hurriedly said, almost out of breath.

Before the words were out of his mouth, Amelie was pushing the poor man out of the doorway and in a flash she was gone, leavening the guard to chase after her on his own.

Claire looked at Shane in bewilderment, now the only other one in the room with her. "What was that all about? What's wrong with Oliver?" An uneasy trickle of worry for the vampire crept into her mind. If something left Oliver unconscious, and he was only now waking up, he must be pretty bad. This bothered her more than she liked, so she tried to push it to the back of her mind.

Shane's face was haggard and strained. "He's been out like a light sense we found you. Not unconscious, really, it was like he was in a coma. His eyes just stared into space at nothing, and he never moved, not once."

"What happened to him? Was he staked, or poisoned?" Claire hated how frantic her voice sounded.

Shane didn't seem to notice, though. "We don't know. There wasn't a mark on him. When we brought him in, Amelie did this weird vampire mind probe thing, and she said he wasn't dead, because we weren't shore, what with him having no pulse and all, but she said she couldn't reach him. The lights were on, but nobody's home." Shane laughed. Claire felt sick again.

"Well, could he have been poisoned?"

Shane shook his head. "Amelie said Oliver wouldn't have been stupid enough to eat. . . . something that has been poisoned, and even if he did, she still would have been able to "sense" him, and it wouldn't have lasted this long."

A thought occurred to her. "Shane, how long have I been out?"

He looked at her. "Three days."

Claire was stunned. "Three days? What was wrong with me?"

"The doctor said you had a fever, but he seemed confused when we said that you hadn't been feeling sick before you fainted." He gestured at her bandaged arm. "The best he could figure was that the dog that bit you gave you some fast acting virus that I've never heard of."

Claire glanced at her arm and realized she had been unconsciously rubbing it. She stopped. Then her mind caught up with her, and she remembered the odd hallucinations, the confusion, everything. Even the wolf, which apparently she hadn't imagined, with wide, vicious teeth and. . . .

"Wait, he said it was a dog, not a wolf?"

Shane looked at her oddly. "Well, he assumed it was a dog because of the bite marks and the fact that you were in a city, not the middle of the woods."

"Never mind." Claire said, deciding that the fever had altered her memory of the event. She sat back on the bed. "Three days." She said breathlessly.

"The doctor said it could have been longer." Shane assured her. He misunderstood, though. She wasn't surprised she had been out for three whole days; she was surprised it was ONLY three days. It had felt so much longer than that. She didn't bother to correct him though, for some reason she didn't understand.

"Where are Michele and Eve?" She said, not just to fill the silence, but because she honestly wanted to know.

"They went home a couple of hours ago." There was something new in his voice that leaked through. He was looking at her with such sad eyes.

"What is it?" Claire asked softly. She raised her hand and placed it on his unshaven cheek, and he put his hand on top of her's , holding it to his face. His dark eyes held her enraptured, and despite herself she could feel heat between them, a slow passion that swept her away.

"I was worried about you." He whispered. His liquid brown eyes locked with her's, and all thoughts of Oliver and Amiele and Michele and Eve were swept away, and replaced with thoughts of, other things.

Shane leaned forward and Claire stopped breathing for an instant.

"You do realize I just puked, right?" She said.

His smile was slow, and sexy. "I don't care."

And he kissed her.

Claire's limbs acted without her permission and her hands reached out and desperately grasped the front of his smelly T-shirt in both fists, and she molded her body to his. The kiss deepened and their breathing became ragged. They clung to each other like two starving people who just found a feast fit for a king.

Shane's hands molded themselves around her waist, then they began to roam, and every where he touched was consumed by fire.

"My, my! I think I might be a little too young to be watching this!"

Shane sprang away from the bed, almost guiltily, covering it up with a scowl, and turned to face Myrnin, who was casually leaning against the door frame, watching them with an amused expression.

Today he was warring a white button up silk shirt that was only half way done up, most likely because he just couldn't be bothered to take the time to do it right rather than for a fashion statement, and long black pants that were tucked into what appeared to pirate boots.

"What are you doing here?" Shane snapped. Claire was blushing horribly.

"Well, I came to make shore my assistant was well enough to do my work for me tomorrow, but it appears I was interrupting something" He smirked. "I guess I'll go check on Oli-pop now, and let you two get back to, whatever it is you were doing." Myrnin lifted an eyebrow at them, as if he were too cool to lift both, and turned to leave, but Claire interrupted him.

"Oliver just woke up."

Myrnin paused thoughtfully. "Interesting," he mused, "Tell me, when was this?" He asked.

"About five minutes ago, we found out about it just after Claire woke up." Shane sniffed.

Myrnin peered at Claire like a particularly interesting science experiment and said, almost to himself, "Interesting. Very, very, interesting. From what I hear, Oliver and Claire both get sick at the exact same time, and then recover mysteriously almost simultaneously. Hmmmmm." He began tapping his chin thoughtfully. "This requires further study."

"I didn't recover mysteriously!" Claire said indigently. "I just got better. I'm myself again. My system beat the virus."

Myrnin continued to study her. "Beat it, or accepted it? That is the question."

Claire looked at him helplessly. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of. And Vampires don't get sick."

Myrnin just looked at her with his eyebrow raised mockingly.

Claire rolled her eyes. "The Bishop Virus was the exception that proved the rule. And my immune system wouldn't accept a virus and get better at the same time."

Myrnin smiled. "Well, isn't it obvious? You, my dear, are the exception that proves the rule. And I think Oliver could argue that vampires do get sick."

He then spun around before Claire could open her mouth to reply and left without even a goodbye.

"Ignore him." Shane said at last. "He's crazy."

Myrnin's head popped around the doorframe. "I heard that!" He said.

"What do you want?" Shane glared at him.

"Don't worry, you may go back to ravishing poor Claire in her sick bed in a moment, just one question first." Myrnin smiled mockingly.

"What?" Claire asked, exasperated.

Myrnin looked at her seriously for a moment, his smile gone and said, "Claire, have you been bitten by anything recently?"

Claire's eyes drifted to her bandaged arm, and Myrnin followed her gaze with his razor vision and spied the wound. His smile returned, almost frightening in it's intensity, and his eyes got a gleam of some of his old madness. His face was an odd mask of unreadable expression combinations, and his eyes were cast in shadow.

His voice was as dark and seductive as his smile. "Interesting. Very interesting. This requires far more study than I originally thought."

"Myrnin. . . . ." Claire began uneasily.

"Well, off to see dear old Oli-pop now!" And with that, he whipped around the corner with blinding vampire speed and was gone from sight.

Shane kept one wary eye on the door and said, "I'm watching that one."

Claire shook her head. "Not as hard as I'll be watching him."

She had a feeling life at work was going to get difficult.

* * *

**What did you think? **

**I'm not shore if I got Myrnin's personality right, and I really don't have a plan for this story, just a vague notion of what I want to happen, and without spell check you would probably think I was speaking a different language, but all in all, I think it turned out rather well.**

**Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about spelling mistakes, spell check dosen't seem to be working today.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Clare woke up with the feel of sunshine on her eyelids, and for a moment, she just lay down and enjoyed it. It was nice. She could hear the steady hum of traffic, human movement, chatter and laughter. Coffee. She could smell coffee. There was something about coffee she was meant to remember. . . .

She sat up with a suddenness that had her head spinning. She felt sick. Her head pounded. Something was wrong. She looked down at herself. She was waring a guy's button up silk shirt. . . . and nothing else. It wasn't even buttoned up. She looked around. Trees. Grass. A two story building. Blood.

There was blood everywhere around her. It was soaked into her hair, it stained her skin, it painted the grass around her in brilliant red. Her mind went numb. Her body froze. The wind through the trees. The earth beneath her skin. Sensation went numb. She held her hands up before her face. They were covered in blood. Shining dark vampire-red and still wet. Her breath trembled in her throat.

She didn't know how long she sat there, but eventually she became aware of footsteps coming in her direction. She raised her eyes to the man walking towards her. He wore a long coat, buttened up, and a wide brimmed hat low over his eyes, a scarf and gloves. At first, she thought it was Oliver, and an unexpected bite of disappointment came when Myrnin lifted the brim of his hat and winked at her. She stared at him.

"Need any help, Miss?" He asked in a ridiculous fake British accent.

Claire looked at him. Then she looked at his feet. Then she looked at him. She repeated the proses.

Myrnin looked down at his feet, then smiled. "Bunny slippers. In blue this time. I thought the pink ones were getting lonely."

Claire stared at him in disbelief. Then she started to laugh. She laughed. She giggled. She positively shook with laughter. Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes, and at some point, she lost the ability to tell if she was laughing or crying. Myrnin rolled his eyes and reached down to pull her up with a sharp yank.

"Come, come! We don't have time for your insanity! We have many tests to run, experiments to do. . . .are you listing to me, Claire? Would you stop laughing? You're starting to sound hysterical, you know." Myrnin began pulling her around the building, where Claire could hear amiable chatter and movement, people moving around and going about their day to day lives. Clare reconized the sound of innosent university life.

Her laughter dried up suddenly and she dug her heels in. "Myrnin, I can't go out there, i'm covered in blood! And i'm. . . ." Claire looked down at herself. Her cheeks flamed red suddenly. "Oh god. I'm naked."

This gave even Myrnin pause. He turned to look at her. "Hmmmm. Yes, that might draw some attention, but I think I can live with this." He eyed her up and down, and Claire blushed bright red and pulled her arm out of his grasp. She tried to pull the shirt across her body, covering as much skin as passable.

Claire stuck her tong out. "Perv!"

Myrnin smiled. "Here," He slipped out of his jacket and handed it to her. "Ware this."

"This isn't really going to help." But Claire took the jacket anyway and slipped it over the shirt she wore.

"Don't fret, little Claire. We don't have far to go, and i'll. . . .ahh. . . .tell them to look the other way."

Her eyes narrowed. "You mean compel them."

Myrnin shrugged. "Call it what you will. If you would rather walk through the University covered in blood and half naked. . . ."

Claire glared at him. "Never again."

He looked back with wide, insentient eyes. "Scout's honor."

She opened her mouth to say more, but Myrnin recaptured her arm and began pulling her around to the front of the building at breakneck pace. Claire tensed as they stepped into the full sunlight and crowds, expecting a shout of alarm from one of the non-Morganville natives.

Nothing happened.

When someones eyes landed on them, they glazed over and slid on to something else, like they were too slippery to rest their gaze on. When someone stepped up to them on a collision course, something managed to make them pause long enough for Claire and Myrnin to step out of the way. One girl dropped her pencil and paused pic it up, another stopped inches from Claire and turned suddenly to talk to a friend. A group of football players just stopped in their tracks and stared into space, their conversation ending abruptly mid sentence and picking up again where they left off when Claire and Myrnin had passed.

Claire stared, opened mouthed, at the crowd that parted like the red sea before them. No one looked twice at them, or even once. She was tripping on her own feet trying to keep up with Myrnin's pace.

"You are incredible." Claire said.

Myrnin glanced back at her with a strained smile. "Well I would love to sit here and talk about how incredible I am, this isn't exactly easy, and the sun doesn't really help things. . . ."

Claire glanced at Myrnin's now bare chest, noticing that he already had a sunburn despite his age, and sped up her pace to keep up with him, as imposable as that sounds. They made it to the main University Administrations Office without Myrnin bursting into flames, and even Claire was glad to escape the harsh Texas sun for the cool, air conditioned building.

The receptionist didn't look up as they came in, and didn't react when they rushed past a security guard, (who ignored them) and burst through a door marked "employees only". Claire recognized the hall they were in as the one that led to the portal at TPU, the portal that was meant to be shut down.

"Myrnin," She said as he pulled her to the end of the deserted hall, "The portals don't work anymore."

Myrnin didn't answer.

A horrible thought occurred to her in his silence. "Myrnin, you didn't. . . .you didn't. . . ._**fix **_the machine, did you?"

"Why do you sound so worried about it, Claire dear?" He asked with sweet innocence as they stopped at the last door on the right.

"Because. . . .because. . . .that would mean. . .you. . .you. . . ." _Murdered someone and put their brain in a jar._

Myrnin interrupted before she spoke the thought aloud. "Don't be silly, Claire. I would never take such a drastic measure as that without you here."

Which was not reassuring at all, considering he probably meant that he would use **her **brain.

"No, no, no." He continued brightly, "Absolutely imposable without you here. This beauty-" He rapped his knuckles against the wooden door, "Is what I have made of that silly little computer you left just sitting around, begging to be upgraded in your absence." He opened the door, and sure enough, when Claire went to look, there was the lab, in all it's chaotic order.

"Of course, about half the things I threw through them disintegrate, but I'm shore we'll make it! We have a one in two chance of living, after all!"

And with that, he gave Claire a vampire powered shove straight through the portal before she could open her mouth to protest. It was different from the portals Ada made. There was a resistance, trying to keep her out, and it made the hair stand up all over her body like an electric shock. She stumbled out of the other side without loss of limb, her only symptom a slight shake in her limbs. But that was probably mostly from fear.

She just stood there a moment, waiting to disintegrate, or grow a third eye, or may by just collapse on the spot, dead. She let out a shuddering breath, and turned back to the portal. Myrnin stood on the other side, studying her to make sure it was reasonably safe (by his standers) to cross, and the with one blinding move, he through himself through the portal.

"What the hell, Myrnin?" Claire shouted.

"Shhosh!" He hissed at her.

He turned to the portal, which had started fizzing at the edges with blue sparks, and stared at it intently. The image of the University was blurred and fading to black, and smoke formed out of thin air, pouring into both the lab and TPU campus. Dimly, as if from far off, she could hear a smoke alarm wailing. Then, with a final cough of sparks, the doorway went black, leaving nothing but smoke slowly drifting to the ceiling.

The silence lasted a while.

"It's a good thing we weren't in there when that happened." Myrnin finally spoke.

Claire looked at him.

She stared.

She stared some more.

Then, she reached out and slapped him across the face.

"Owww!" He complained, rubbing his jaw and glaring at her. Although she probably didn't even hurt him. "What was that for?"

"For almost getting me killed, is what for!" She shouted, leftover fear giving her words an edge.

"Claire, if it means anything now, I had the uttermost confidence that you would live. I mean, really! I think your over reacting, just a bit."

"Over reacting? Over reacting? I am not over reacting! Your under reacting! I could have died! Any number of things could have gone wrong! It's a amazing I haven't lost enough brain cells to remember how to breath!"

"Claire, really, I think-"

"Don't you 'Claire' me! You have no right to make me take risks like that." She shouted.

There was something ugly in his voice when he spoke. "Actually, you have the right to not much at all. You're just lucky I haven't turned you in, and that's only because of extending cercumstances."

Her eyes narrowed. She ignored his sudden change in mood. "What do you mean? I haven't done-"

"Don't you give me that!" Sudden anger rang in his voice. Claire flinched. "Weather or not you remember it all, you know perfectly well what you did." With a blur, Myrnin spun around and reappeared across the room, arms crossed and back to her. "You know what you did."

Nervousness twisted a sharp blade in her stomach. It couldn't have been real, could it? There was no such thing as-

" I don't have the slightest clue what your talking-" She began.

Myrnin was suddenly **right in front of her,** and she had no idea how he got there. His eyes were a dark burgundy, and when he spoke, the tips of his fangs peeked out. Fear clouded her mind.

"Don't sit there, covered in blood, and tell me you have no idea what you did last night." He bent down, so they were at eye level, and held her chin in his hand, so she couldn't look away. "Last night, you murdered seven vampires, unprovoked, in cold blood." His voice was cold and harsh, and he wouldn't let her look away.

"No." She wasn't saying no, I didn't do it. She meant it as a plea. No. Don't make this real. Don't make me remember.

"Yes. You killed Edward Harver, a young vampire no more than a century old. You killed Mike Swiss, he was the content owner of a convenience store downtown. You killed Delila Thump, a happy wife for the last six hundred years. You killed Sita Ulver, she was only twelve when she was turned. You killed-"

"No! Please! I didn't! I couldn't!" She was lying to him, and her self. Even she could see that. He just looked at her with those red, red eyes, and she could feel him tugging at her mind. He was dredging up memories she didn't want. Of last night. She couldn't say it was a dream any more. She couldn't ignore it.

This, this was wrong. He shouldn't be there. He shouldn't be in her head. She resisted, tried to free herself from the probes of his mind. Claire had never been able to sense just how strong Myrnin was, mentally speaking. He was an unavoidable force of nature, may by he was even stronger than Amelie.

"No" She whispered. "Don't."

"Remember." He whispered back, eyes seductive. And she did.

_She was a wolf, no doubting it, and head lights shone in her eyes. She growled. The car slowed to a stop to avoid hitting her. Claire jumped up in one smooth motion and landed on the hood. The vampire inside was quick to get out, but Claire was quicker. She lept and her jaws closed around his throat and cut off his scream into a gargle of blood. Still, he continued to squirm and try to free him self from her grasp. He tasted bad. His blood burned her tong. She shook her head back and forth, and the Vampire's neck snapped. He fell limp and she dropped him to the pavement. She saw his pale, blood splattered face._

Didn't she know him? Yes, he was a vampire she'd seen around town a few times. His name was. . . .Ron? Rick? Rich? Something like that. She was pulled back into the memory.

_The vampire was still moving, trying to heal his broken neck. Claire dove for his throat and ripped and tore and. . . ._

"Noooooo!" Clare moaned.

Myrnin released her face and stepped back. His eyes faded back to brown and the tension slowly left his body. Claire stared straight ahead, eyes unfocused. Her breath came in short little pants, and her fingers trembled_._ Memories flashed behind her eyes of last night. of blood and death, and a face. A face she remembered. Coffie. She could smell coffie. . .

Myrnin knelt down in front of her_, _his face softening, and placed his hands on ether side of her head.

"Claire."

Claire jerked.

"Your a werewolf."

"Werewolves don't exist." Claire said weakly.

Myrnin smiled dryly. "You've been attacked by vampires, enslaved by a magic book, talked with a ghost, and used mystical portals created by a genius, but you're unwilling to believe that your a werewolf?"

Claire shook her head. "Besides the complexity and, most likely, impossibility of instantly changing your DNA to such a degree that you transform into a different species all together, the amount of energy needed for such a thing would, at the very least, leave you with permanent brain damage, but would most likely kill you. Even if you had enough energy to power something like that, and it were actually possible to change DNA to something else, chances are it wouldn't be a wolf. If some change in human DNA happened, it would most likely be into something more like some kind of primate. And don't even get me started on changing back to human form-"

Myrnin growled. "No, Clare. Thinking like a human will not help you anymore. You are not a human, your a were wolf."

Clare looked at him helplessly. "But-"

"Come on," Myrnin said, suddenly spinning away and pulling her with him, a cheery smile splitting his face. "We'll have to go speak to Ameile about this, and I'm shore your friends are worried about you by now."

"Oh god, Shane." Clare gasped.

"Its not Shane you should be worried about. Ameile is going to be pissed when she finds out what you did." He smiled at the thought.

Clare swallowed her fear, and followed Myrnin out of the lab and into the bright daylight of hell.

* * *

**Lol. Poor Clare. Anyway, I went to my school's misfit pagent last night, and it was the most god awful funny thing i've ever seen. I'm going to try and figure out how to put the video on youtube and post the link in my profile, if anyone wants to see it for some odd reason. (For those who dont know, a misfit pagent is when everyone goes gay for a day and the guys dress like girls and the girls dress like guys and its just so wrong because you can see some of the guys thongs... shudder. ) p**

**Well.**

**Read and review.**


End file.
